Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
by courtneylynn45
Summary: song fic. Mugen thinks about his past and realizes that it has affected the present and will affect the future. I think this should be humor cuz its a little dumb, but ill put it in angst.


Ok this could be one of the stupidest things ive ever written, but by the time I finish this I will have probably had a bit to drink so don't laugh at my stupid song fic……eh I don't care if you do or not. Im just writing to have fun. So with out any adeu(or however you spell that) Bodies…..

O yeah I don't own Samurai Champloo or Drowning Pool….blablabla does anyone really pay that much attention to disclaimers?

Bodies, By Drowning Pool

Lyrics:

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Beaten why for  
Can't take much more

Here we go...Here we go...Here we go

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now

Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor 

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor

Push me again  
This is the end

Here we go...Here we go...Here we go

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now

Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor 

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor 

Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now 

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor 

The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor

Mugen sat beneath a large tree, thinking about his childhood. He remembered his father. He had beaten him almost every night. He never knew why. He just sat back and took it. Then, one day, he had had all he could. When his father pushed him against the wall, he said, "Push me again and I'll kill you." _I can't take much more… he thought._

His father punched him and this time, Mugen didn't take it. He hit back.

_One…..nothing wrong with me_

_Two….nothing wrong with me_

_Three….nothing wrong with me_

_Four…..nothing wrong with me_

His father hit the floor, dead.

"Something's got to give…." Mugen said, leaving his father's dead body lying on the floor.

(Ok I don't know how to make a transition so fyi, this is now present day Mugen…beneath the tree.)

"Hey, what are you looking at?" a large man said.

Mugen looked up. "I'm not sure…..are you a boy or girl?"

The man pulled out his sword and was quickly joined by more men. Mugen sighed and pulled out his own sword, still thinking about his late father….

_One……nothing wrong with me_

_Two…..nothing wrong with me_

_Three…..nothing wrong with me_

_Four nothing wrong with me_

_One…..something's got to give_

_Two…..something's got to give _

_Three….something's got to give_

_Four……._

Four bodies hit the floor. He sheathed his sword and headed down the road. As he walked he thought about his life. He always traveled by himself, but he wasn't alone. The ghosts of the people he killed always followed him. The hate of his father, the world, and himself, drove him. But the fear of his past, present and future consumed him…

_One……nothing wrong with me_

_Two…..nothing wrong with me_

_Three…..nothing wrong with me_

_Four nothing wrong with me_

_One…..something's got to give_

_Two…..something's got to give _

_Three….something's got to give_

_Four……._

A/N well there you go……believe it or not I haven't had anything to drink while writing this story! Wow! Well, I was gonna work on the sequel to high school soap opera, but im mad about boys, relationships, and love so I wrote this instead. If you like it, good if you don't, youre not alone……its not exactly my favorite. But I LOVE the song! Im listening to it right now.

If you want to listen to it and you have a yahoo account, go to http/search.music. go down to bodies and watch the video. In case there is any doubt, im not like evil or gothic, or anti Christian. I go to church every Sunday and am a Christian. I just like the music. Any hoo im babbling so review if you want….


End file.
